This application is related to U.S. application Ser. No. 07/542,220, filed on even date herewith. The related application is entitled "Method and device for providing a record carrier with information patterns" and the inventor is the same as the applicant of the present application.
The present invention relates to an information recording device which writes on a record carrier in information patterns by being adjusted according to adjustment data on the record carrier in conformity with the determined adjustment data.
Such a device is described in European patent document EP-A-0,288,14. The device described therein employs record carriers which have been provided with adjustment data, specifically the write strategy and write intensity, during manufacture of the record carriers. After insertion of the record carrier into the information recording device, the adjustment data is read from the record carrier and the write means are adjusted in conformity with the adjustment data thus read. However, the drawback of this conventional device is that the resulting adjustment of the write means is not always found to be optimum. As a result of this, the dimensions of the recorded information patterns may exhibit deviations, so that the recorded information cannot always be read reliably.